paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonicthefox19/Sonic Adopts
I've made some adoptable pups that you can get. Rules: 1. Have fun with the OC. 2. Make sure you have room in your universe for them. 3. Only adopt one at a time. If you want to adopt another one, wait a day and see if its still avalible. ''' '''Note: If the pup is taken, it'll be in the taken list. Adoptions: 1. 'A male Potcake pup. He is a newborn mostly, seperated from his mother after an accident {You can choose what the accident is.} He usually is a bit needy, but quiet. He don't like interupting others, and he doesn't want to mak others worry about him. This causes him to bottle things up. He has a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. He also has white stripes connecting fron the sides of his muzzle, to both of his ears. '{Adopted!!!!} 2. 'A female, black, lababdor puppy. She's a tomboy at heart and loves anything to do with snakes, dinosaurs, and cars. {You can decide on if she likes more things than this obviously.} She has green eyes. She's pretty fluffy. She is a happy and perky pup, but that is... until you try get her to take a bath or brush her fur. '{Adopted!!!!} 3. 'A male pup who feels lonely. He is a mixed breed of many colours. {You can decide the colours and breeds he's mixed with.} He is a pup who doesn't know what it's like to have friends and has hard time dealing with it. He enjoys life as much as he can. He wants a family who will love him, hug him, etc. He shutdowns if he's yelled at. '{Adopted!!!!} 4. 'A female pup who is pretty spoiled and wants what she wants, when she wants it. Though, she is very kind and sincere, it takes some effort to get that side out of her. Se tends to cry at someone getting hurt, or having something try to harm her or her looks. She loves pink. '{Adopted!!!!} 5. 'A quiet male pup who usually wants to be left alone. He obeys his piers and stuff without question and trully cares about pups younger than him. Despite him being a doberman, he is nor mean or tough. {Physically tough anyway.} He will never ask for anything and try to hide that he wants things. {Like toys, collars, and stuff.} He never misbehaves. '{Adopted!!!!} 6. '''A male mix breed with grey and black fur. He has blue eyes and a brown nose. His ears are white and fluffy. He is very young and can't speak much yet. He isn't very loud and hates fighting from what we can tell. He hates collars as the leather is uncomfortable on his neck. He is also very sensitive. {Adopted!!!!}' '''7. '''A male pup who is a happy and perky fella. He hates seeing those he cares about getting hurt. He actually is a bit too overconfident and it gets him into trouble. He hates watching tv and being indoors. He prefers playing sports. {Sports that dogs can play anyway.} He is good in school... friend wise. He needs help on his schoolwork some of the time, but that's about the only problem he has. Don't get between him and his hobby. {You can choose the hobby.} {His looks, you can decide actually.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''8. '''A female pup who only cares about others. Even if she's sick, she won't tell no one, as she doesn't want to bother them. She is very brave and will help out anyone in need. She loves cats. She prefers being outdoors, enjoying the sun. She is a white Potcake with brown toes, ears, and chin. Her eyes are pink as well as her collar. .'{Adopted!!!!}' '''9. '''A female pup who is very quiet and secluded. She don't talk much as she has a speech impediment. She loves to read to herself. She don't want to be bothered by others, when she wants alone time. She loves romance stories.... so this effects her future boyfriends. She loves blue, as her eyes are skye blue. {The rest of her appearance, you can decide on.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''10. '''A male pup who is very different from most pups. He is scared all the time over silly things. He is a fan of boxing, even though he believes he could never be a boxer like aother humans and dogs. He is a worry wort, and hates breaking rules or messing up on any time of work that he's doing. He is a rottweiler and Husky mix with green eyes. He looks away from people when he's looked in the eyes. '{Adopted!!!!}' '''11. '''A female pup who loves sports. She is an all star athlete pup of sorts. She is usually very popular and has many friends. She tends to get angry easily if someone says no to her about somethingsomething. She hates cute and pretty things... somewhat. {Collar, breed, and appearance are up to you.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''12. '''A male pup who is a bit mean. He is rough and tough. He finds a way to push his body to it's limits. {Strength wise.} He is very athletic, but doesn't play much sports or anything like that. He is very strong. He is a bulldog, dalmatian, German shepherd mix. Despite how tough he is, he is actually very tinderhearted and loves helping out those younger than him. {Even though he'll never admit it to the younger ones. {Appearance, collar, and eye color are up to you.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''13. '''A male pup who excells at sports... and pranks. He loves to pick at people and it makes some feel uncomfortable. He isn't neccassarily mean... he just finds enjoyment in doing the things he does. He is actually very emotional, and it makes some like to pick back at him to upset him in some way of fashion. He is pretty artistic, and it's what of the few ways he expresses himself, without opening up, which is something that his girlfirends wishes he'd do... it's why he can't date someone for long. {Breed, collar color, and appearance are for you to decide.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''14. '''A female pup who wishes to be a famous scientist. {Even though that's a really high bar to set.} She studies hard and wants many friends. She likes to sew in her free time. {Which is not easy for her, so she finds it as a good challenge.} She never fails a test or quiz, and if she ever did, she would demand a redo. {And she won't stop demanding until she gets what she wants.} She loves elder people and dogs, and volenteers at the Adventure Bay Senior Center to spend time with them. She is a German Shepherd, Dalmatan mix. {Appearance and collar colora re up to you.} '{Adopted!!!!}' '''15. '''A male pup who was actually once human, but he doesn't know it. He is smart, but he prefers playing outside, then studying. He feels they are too easy anyway. He is a bit bashful when it comes to girl pups... or rather the idea of dating a girl pup. He tries to avoid girl pups, because of how he feels. {However, when he's younger, he's not bothered by it.} He is a Shiba/Inu, Black lab, and German Shepherd mix.} {You can decide collar and eye color. Plus his main appearance.} '''16.' A black, white, and red beagle mix. He has floppy and fluffy white ears with red spots on them. He has mask covering his eyes. {Basically black fur markings where his eyes are. The marking is shapped like a mask.} He has a grey and pink nose and amber eyes. He has white paws and a white tail underside. Black tail tip and underbelly. His back and sides are red. He is a quiet pup who doesn't talk much. He loves singing, but not around others. He has a hard time making friends, and girlfriends. He loves baseball caps and will wear one everyday. He is not mean, but he could be kinder with how he jokes. {Adopted!!!!} 17. 'A female black dalmatian with white spots. Her muzzle is completely white and so it her front paws. She has pink eyes and she wears a headband on her head. She has fur tuft as well. She is a happy go lucky pup, who loves to play outside. She can't ever sit still and loves to either play, or work. She is pretty strong and this helps her with jobs. She makes friends very easily, and yet... has trouble with boyfriends. Hm, go figure. {You can decide the collar colour.} '{Adopted!!!} 18. 'A male Chihuahua and doberman mix. He is twice as large as a chihuahua and is a bit bulky looking. He is a pup who is very friendly and a hard worker. He is sensitive however. If someone upsets him bad enough, he'll get mad at them... fiercly mad actually. {However, he usually cries for a while after doing it as he hates being angry.} He actually loves to wear shirts. {Shirts for dogs.} You'll almost always catch him with one. {You decide appearance, eye colour, and collar colour.} He flirts with girls sometimes, but he actually don't like doing it, and it makes him embrassed if he does do it. '{Adopted!!!!} 19. 'A unique pup. He's a German Shepherd and Fox mix. He is brave, and goofy pup. He don't like his friends being bullied and he cares for those in need. He has secret violent tendacies that can come out if he's provoked. But he freaks out if that even comes close to happening. He actually refuses to eat meat as little as possible, but won't say why. He is scared of heights, but not too afraid of anything else. He has to avoid chickens, as he has a hard time controlling wanting to eat them. '{Adopted!!!} 20. 'A Dalmatian-German Shepherd mix pup. She's a newborn., abonded by her mother and father. She was taken care of by a little boy until she was big enough to move around on her own. Not much is known about this pup, and she likes to keep it that way. {Appearance, backstory, and more can be editing and made as desired.} '{Adopted!!!!} Taken: 1. Adopted by Cresenttherangerpup98! 2. Adopted by Pitbulllover15! 3. Adopted by 258raindrop! 4. Adopted by Vixiedog! 5. Adopted by Skyetheflypup! 6. Adopted by 258raindrop! 7. Adopted by Vixiedog! 8. Adopted by Crescenttherangerpup98! 9. Adopted by USS Hero! 10. Adopted by DJ RJ Centurion! 11. Adopted by Chase the police pup555 12. Adopted by JDancer2017! 13. Adopted by CrossiantTheNightPup! 14. Adopted by Raindrop258! 15. 16. Adopted by DJ RJ Centeruion! 17. Adopted by Xavierthespecialvet! 18. Adopted by Angelinatheballerinapup! 19. Adopted by Estrella and Eva the central American pups! 20. Adopted by USS Hero! This is the end of my adopts section of this blog. ____________________________________________________ I was asked to help with Vixie's adopts, so I will. Vixie adopts 1. ' Jayfeather: A dark black with light gray socks, tail tip and mussel. Has white ear tips. Wears a faded orange collar and has no job at the moment. '{Adopted!!!!} 2. 'Zelia: A golden colored pomsky with sky blue eyes. She wears a black cape that goes halfway down her back and wears a navy blue color. She is a bit of a rebel but not to much of one. '{Adopted!!!} 3. 'Dipper: An almost pure black lab and spaniel mix but has white ears and 'freckles' along with white dots on his back in the shape of a star. He has coal black eyes and wears a stardust yellow collar. He is a star mapper and works at NASA- National Animals in Space Assotication. '{Adopted!!!!} 4. 'Lush- A brown, golden and white mix. She has a golden cape that's outlined in brown and has a brown tail tip and hood. The rest of her is white and she has pale pink eyes. She wears a shiny silver collar with a flower on it. '{Adopted!!!!} 5.Velia- She is a dalmation with heart like spots, the hearts are a little deformed. She has slightly curly fur like she's part poodle but she isn't. She has amber colored eyes and wears a golden collar. She works around the comminuty as an on the move teacher who sets up schools for a week in one place and then moves on the next week.{Adopted!!!!} 6. 'Roosty: A white and gray terrier. He has two gray ears, one ash gray and the others light gray. He has a light gray patch around his eye and patch on his back along with a ash gray tail tip. He has blue eyes and wears a blue collar and also works on raising chickens. '{Adopted!!!!} 7. '''Froth- Froth is mostly white, with a light gray bang. The bang is sort of curly and almost covers her right eye. She wears a little feathery vest which is light blue and wears a matching collar. She has light icy blue eyes. Bonus: Her job is a drink maker (can change) '''8. '''Pocket- Pocket is mostly brown with a dark brown saddle. He has socks on all four of his paws but they are all different sizes. He has a cream mask and has navy blue eyes. He wears a leather collar with a collection of pins on it. '''Taken 1. Adopted by Animalpup! 2. Adopted by Angelinatheballerinapup! 3. Adopted by USS Hero! 4. Adopted by MidnightCollies! 5. Adopted by DJ RJ Centurion! 6. Adopted by Eva! 7. Adopted by Icetiger101! 8. Have a great day everyone. Note: When I do this on my kindle, wordwords sometimes double like the word 'words' did there in this sentence. Please be aware of that when looking at the adopts. Category:Blog posts